The invention relates to an indicator system for assistance in the docking of vessels.
The docking of vessels requires considerable skill and experience on the part of the captain or pilot. The vessel has to approach the dock extremely slowly. Otherwise, due to the huge mass of ships, damage both of the ship and of the dock might be caused. This is particular true for large ships such as oil tankers. Usually, the captain or pilot is not able to see the gap between ship and dock. In the case of fog, he may not even be able to see the ends of his ship.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system which facilitates the docking of a vessel.